Alternate Future of Europe (MOaP)
The Alternate Future of Europe (AFoE) Is a series created by MrOwnerandPwner, based on most Future of Europe series' created by other Mappers. It is about the world after now, where new countries rise and fall along with the current ones. Timeline 2012: Start. Poland claims Kalingrad. 2013: Russia gives Kalingrad to avoid a war. Kurdistan declares independence after mass protests. Iceland begins it's expansionism by invading Greenland. 2015: Belarus Claims Ukrainian land, Tensions rise. 2016: Belarus declares war on Ukraine, Slovakia and Moldova declare war also. 2018: Ukraine surrenders, Belarus' economy becomes the 10th largest in Europe. 2019: West European countries begin talks about Aggression in other places. Switzerland stands firmly against military action. 2022: Serbia issues an ultimatum to a newly recognised Kosovo, who once again becomes part of Serbia. Iceland decares war on Ireland. 2023: Ireland falls to Iceland's forces, which is growing at a concerning rate. Romania secretly occupies newly annexed Moldovan lands, who retaliate by a formal declaration. The world reaches peak oil and begins a steady decline. Romania and Moldova sign a Peace Treaty after almost three months of conflict. 2026: Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania form a political union, Becoming the prosperous Baltic Union. Germany issues an embargo on Polish merchants, after a more mild form of German nationalism proclaims that lands from Selesia to East Prussia are German. 2027: Germany invades Poland. A coup d 'etat in Tunisia calls for an aggressive Military Dictatorship, which models after Carthagian and Islamic properties. Economies everywhere are hit as oil prices soar, research for a renewable alternative begins. 2028: Poland surrenders. The north coast taken for Germany cripples trade, and Poland rapidly declines. Tunisian forces amass at the Algerian and Libyan borders. 2030: Albania is threatened by Serbia into joining with a reborn Yugoslavia in the future. 2031 - 2043: Absolute peace. 2043: Tunisia finally attacks their neighbours, they are met with little opposition. 2047: Tunisia covers most of Northern Africa, and is Renamed the Sahar Empire because of the geographical location. 2052: Tunisia is now the largest producer of the KN5 supernuke. 2059: Oil production is now at 50% of what it was at peak oil. 2060: Failed uprising in Belarus causes the Economy to stagnate, 2063: Serbia, along with other former Yugoslavic nations (and Albania), Remake said country. Macdonia however, rejects to preserve their independence, 2064: Yugoslavia declares war on Macedonia. Bulgarian troops mobilise. 2065: Bulgaria is at war with Yugoslavia, but Macedonia fails to defend themselves. 2067: Bulgaria on the brink of collapse due to Yugoslavic military power. Italy and Hungary mobilise to aid them. Yugoslavia signs an armistice, ceding lots of land to Italy, Hungary, and Bulgaria. Macedonia is restored. 2070: The Sahar Empire goes on an Expansionist rampage, literally declaring war on everyone. After a few months of fighting, anti-war protests, along with soldier mutiny, overextension, and corruption, destablise the empire, and it collapses in only a week. 2071: Afura, Al Caaj, Algeria, Byzantium, Cyrenaica, Fertilla, Fezzan, Jeruselem, Lagouhat, M'sila-Biskra, Ottomania, Saharia, Sicillia, Tunisia, and Tripoli take the Sahar Empire's place. Chad, Iceland, Mali, and Niger take some land too. Austria invades and annexes the Czech Republic. 2072: A massive rise in nationalism calls for independence movements, which include the nations of Bordeaux, Brandenburg, Castile, England, Granada, Ireland, Kola, Kyivora, Prussia, Scotland, Siberia. 2076: Miracium gains independence from Turkey, the city of Istanbul is renamed Mirca. The capital is moved from Ankara to Mirca. 2079: Turkey loses its tourist spot and its biggest city, causing an economic breakdown. 2084: Byzantium declares war on Cyrenaica, with the young Miracium coming to their aid, triggering the Byzantine wars. 2085: Greece is defeated by Miracium, Oil is becoming scarce. 2086:Sicilia falls to Byzantium, Miracium takes their Greek lands. Trivia *Not to be confused with The Alternate Future of Europe (frfkgbjnjkbfdfdgbngf)